The present invention relates generally to vaping and, more particularly to a tool for placing cotton into a vaping machine. The present invention is a quickwick of compressed cotton, or other fiber, contained within a tube, often of plastic, for use in the vaping industry.
Not long after Columbus reached the New World, various explorers and merchants brought tobacco back to Europe. Europeans of all social strata took a liking to tobacco in various forms. In the centuries since, people have smoked tobacco, chewed tobacco, made tobacco into a pumice, eaten tobacco, and the like. Various governments have also taken a liking to revenues produced by tobacco. Corporations have made sizeable fortunes from the cultivation, transportation, manufacturing, and distribution of tobacco. Tobacco appears in a host of products from tins of chew through cigarettes to a Lonsdale parejeo and beyond to Jose Castelar Cueto's 2011 gigante over 200 feet.
However, tobacco products underwent medical and scientific testing. By the mid 1970s, tobacco products acquired the label carcinogenic. Tobacco found itself at the root of lung cancer along with others. Users of tobacco, governments, and industry have worked out various compromises since then. The latest compromise was the tobacco master settlement of 1998 with the States Attorneys General and the tobacco industry. The settlement curtailed tobacco advertising immensely and directed multibillion dollar sums towards state governments. The tobacco industry remains operating today with noticeable profits upon domestic and foreign products.
Meanwhile, as Europeans travelled easterly beyond the Middle East, the hookah developed upon the Indian subcontinent. The hookah passes smoke from burning tobacco through water ostensibly to purify it. The hookah then collects the cleansed smoke for distribution through tubes to a user. A hookah may also be called a water pipe. Hookahs have acquired various shapes, geometries, and ornamentation reflecting the wealth and social status of the owner. People smoke using the hookah through the Middle East, South Asia, parts of Africa, and select establishments in other parts of the world.
Having cleansed tobacco smoke through water, a hookah though still emits smoke having the addictive properties of tobacco. Hookah smoking faces government regulation in various parts of the world.
Though the preceding background refers to tobacco, various cultures around the world have smoked other plant products for millennia. The devices is for smoking those other plants also stimulated development of tobacco smoking technology and hookah devices. Some plant products have escaped government regulation while others remain prohibited by other government regulation.